This invention relates to a transceiver for hanging on an ear and more particularly to an improved transceiver that can be worn on the body of an individual.
In many instances, there are cases when it is desirable to permit an individual to wear a transceiver directly on his body. Such applications are particularly useful in outdoor sports such as water or snow skiing, hunting or the like. Although the advantages of body worn transceivers are many, in order to be practical, the device must be not only comfortable but must also be mounted in such a way that it or parts of it cannot be easily disengaged from the body of the user during these sporting activities.
For example, it is possible to have the earphone mounted in a position to register with the auditory canal so as to permit good hearing. In addition, the microphone can be mounted either in proximity to the individual's mouth or in contact with a part of has body such as his head in order to pick up the sound waves emanated by his speaking and transmit them. In addition, an amplifier receiver arrangement should be incorporated that will receive, amplify and transmit signals to and from the transceiver. It is important that all of these components can be mounted conveniently and yet securely. Also in sporting use such as skiing or the like, it is important that wind noises not adversely affect performance. The prior art devices proposed for this purpose have not been as convenient or as foolproof as is desired.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved body worn transceiver, particularly adapted for sporting use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for mounting either or both the earphone and/or microphone of a transceiver on the head of an individual in a comfortable and yet secure manner and which will reduce noise interference.